


No plan at all

by littletechiebird



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: When Billy remembers it is his and Teddy’s one year anniversary the morning of, he rushes to find something nice all day only to find that Teddy, too, had forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No plan at all

Have you ever thought of what you might mean to someone?

Someone, or even anyone.

It doesn’t take “knowing someone” to make a difference.

It’s a kind word at the right moment.

A smile, a glance, or simple acknowledgement.

It’s  _kindness_  that makes the difference.

It can change so much, even if you don’t know it. 

That moment that the person feels that warmth,

that looseness in their limbs, 

and the ease of movement,

the comfort of just  _being_ -

that is happiness.

And it is the chance, 

maybe the luck, 

the fate, 

the destiny, 

of getting to really know one of those “someones”.

Maybe two, or three, or more.

You create a friendship.

Who knows how long it will last - 

for it could be a day,

a month,

a year,

or if you’re truly lucky, 

or maybe if fate, or destiny, truly favors you,

it could be a lifetime.

But what about when your luck gets to the best point of all?  
Or you reach one of those crucial parts of your fate, your destiny.

You get the best thing to last, what you hope is, a lifetime.

That point when you meet your other half to fill and complete the life you’re living.

After that, you just have to be sure not to mess it up.

But he, Billy Kaplan, was sure he was messing everything up.

In the last year, he had gotten pretty much everything. He had found his twin brother (Soul twin, whatever), he had been able to actually use his powers for something good, he had met his mother (well, his.. other mother), he had become part of a team that he wouldn’t give up for anything, and the best thing of all - he had met the love of his life. 

He was sure of this.

All in a year, this had happened. A year. Exactly. Today.

That was  _today_  and he just remembered  _now_.

It happened all at once, just like it always seemed to for anyone stuck in such a moment of dreadful revelation. First his stomach dropped, then the weight collapsed onto his shoulders with it, his throat began to constrict, his palms began to sweat, and he felt the color swiftly drain from his face throughout it all.

Today was his one year anniversary from when he had been able to go out on his first date with Teddy, and so of course this was kind of  _important_.

So how could he  _forget_?!  
He had instantly decided he was the worst boyfriend. Ever.

Staring down at his cell phone, he saw the little reminder notification flash at him in the top status bar. When he had set it, he’d laughed at himself. He’d been convincing himself that he wouldn’t need it. After all, how could he  _possibly_  forget? But Kate had actually been the one to tell him to do it, no matter how much he was telling himself that he could never possibly forget.

Far off in a little corner of his mind, he was singing that woman’s praises. 

Meanwhile, the rest of his mind remained in panic mode as he shot up from his bed and began to shirk off his night clothes and hastily pull on some semblance of an outfit for the day. What he wore right now was of little importance. He’d have to come home and figure out what he could wear for their anniversary later. Right now he just get out to run whatever errands that came with whatever idea he could come up with to not appear as such a terrible boyfriend. He could not be so obviously unprepared.

At that moment, a musical notification sounded off from his phone. Pausing in his frantic ministrations, he looked to the text message he had just received.

_“Happy Anniversary, B._

_We’re still on for dinner tonight, right?”_

_‘See?’_  He told himself.  _‘Teddy didn’t forget..’_

“Of course he didn’t.”

He said it with no negativity. There was a small smile on his lips, soft and loving as  he stared at the text message displayed on his phone. Teddy didn’t forget because he was the perfect boyfriend. 

_“Happy Anniversary, T._

_Of course. I’ll see you then.”_

Biting his lip, he slipped his phone into his pocket, finished dressing, and glanced in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too foolish. Grabbing a couple more necessities, like his keys and wallet, he tore out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door - all while dodging his mother. He didn’t have time to be dragged to eat, or scolded about rushing about like he was, or being forgetful of important responsibilities. He was already scolding himself enough.

He left with no real destination, for he had no ideas as of yet. Checking his watch, it read just a little after nine. He didn’t have to meet Teddy until five. He had just under eight hours. He could do this… right?

What did you get for the person that made your life perfect?

 

\----------

Today was the day that he had introduced himself to what was likely every inch of the city. He had seen every shop, every restaurant, every market, every kiosk… There just wasn’t a single place he didn’t explore. And now that the sky was getting darker, so were his hopes. He had an hour until he was supposed to meet Teddy, and he’d gotten no idea at all. There was no gift that seemed good enough. Nothing seemed quite right. Any time he had thought of something - like maybe this CD, or maybe that movie - it was nowhere to be found. 

Finally giving up, he slumped down on a bench in front of the last shop he had checked and he dropped his head into his hands. What was he going to do? He couldn’t let Teddy down like that. He couldn’t possibly face him and let him know that he had forgotten the second most important day of the year - the first being Teddy’s birthday. 

And if he ever forgot that… well then he just wouldn’t deserve to be Teddy’s boyfriend at all anymore. 

Though he kind of felt that way now.

Billy had wanted nothing more than to simply repay Teddy for all he constantly did for him. He knew he didn’t have to.. but he felt the need to. He felt as if he was always being the one looked after, cared for, and more. So he wanted to do something for him - just for once. He wanted Teddy to feel as loved as he always did. He wanted to take his cares away, see him smile the brightest he could, and he wanted to see his eyes shine in that way that made his heart skip a beat. It was in those moments that he fell in love with Teddy all over again, and even more so than before.

Teddy was everything to him. He was his sanity, his strength, his heart, his rock. He made him feel so valued. He made him feel so much purpose. So many times Teddy had been there for his encouragement, to get him through the big things, and the silliest little things that he was embarrassed to even think back on because of how much he overreacted. Teddy picked up every single one of his pieces every time he fractured or fell apart. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, Teddy wasn’t afraid of him. Not like the others. He knew that his friends would stand by his side, but he remembered seeing the fear in their eyes when they had seen the first display of his untapped power that was pooled inside of him. The fear in their eyes had been of him, but the fear in Teddy’s had been different - It had been  _for_  him. Teddy trusted him. He knew he was strong enough to do things on his own, but insisted he was there for shared strength, just because he loved him.

So, without listing every single moment where Teddy had done everything for him and more, it was easier to ask what he hadn’t done.

The only things that he could think of that would end up on that list would be things that would have just been of a negative nature anyway. 

Billy was sure that if Teddy ever knew how much he berated himself, and worried about being the right kind of boyfriend to him, he’d probably be upset. Then again, he was sure Teddy had at least some kind of idea. He knew him well, after all. 

But all he had wanted to do was to make this day perfect. He’d thought about it so many times before and had so many ideas then. Of course, when he needed them now, they were gone or impossible. All he had wanted, and still wanted, was to make Teddy feel so appreciated, so loved. If he showed up only to have it be obvious that he’d forgotten, how would that make Teddy feel? What would that do, or accomplish? He couldn’t bear the thought. He didn’t want to see that kind of hurt on Teddy’s face, and know he had caused it singlehandedly. 

“Bee?”

At that moment his whole body tensed and he froze, head raising from his hands just an inch or less, before he slowly looked to see his beautiful boyfriend standing beside him looking all too worried. He couldn’t bear to see that concern. He didn’t deserve it after what he’d done. Teddy was supposed to be mad at him and upset with him. 

Looking away, he in stead decided to look at the cement beneath his feet, scuffing his shoes against it. If he were to think about it, it was probably viewed as one of the most childish responses. Only kids turned away and swung their feet to scuff in the dirt. Adults used their damn words they’d been taught to communicate. Adults were also responsible and remembered things. Important things. Like anniversaries.

“What’s wrong?” 

Teddy had moved to sit beside him, and had placed his hand on his shoulder. It was such a gentle gesture, and he was still looking at him with the same concern that just added to his guilt. 

“Billy?”

“I am the worst boyfriend ever!” Billy said, finally speaking up with a voice that was full of guilt and dread.

“Wha-”  


“I  _forgot_ , Teddy. I woke up this morning, and I only remembered what today was because of the notification that Kate had me set on my phone. If it hadn’t been for that, I wouldn’t have remembered until your text! And what kind of boyfriend am I to forget our one year anniversary? I’d meant to be planning and have the most amazing present and plans for us for today but I just… I forgot and I couldn’t come up with anything today no matter how hard I tried. I wanted today to be perfect, I rea-”

Like he had cut Teddy off several moments before, Billy was stopped when Teddy pressed his lips to his temple. “Billy. Please stop freaking out for a second, okay?” Biting his lip, the young witch nodded and looked down again. Teddy just smiled and shook his head, hand reaching out to gently raise Billy’s chin and turn him to face his direction. “And don’t look away..” Nodding again, his eyes were flickering between Teddy’s face and his own lap. Teddy just smiled, surely wanting to shake his head again, but it was alright. That was Billy for you, and at least it was progress. 

“I forgot too.”

At that short and sweet statement, Billy’s eyes had shot back up to Teddy’s face who had a sincere but guilty smile on his face. 

“Kate made me set up the same notification and… I guess with all that we’ve been having happen lately, and all the late nights..” He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous as his eyes were the ones to dart around this time. “Anyway, I forgot too. I’ve been trying to get something together too, or at least get us dinner reservations, but everything is booked.. or they don’t take reservations at all and those are the places that’ll be the busiest..” The guilt had dripped into his tone just like it had so obviously with Billy’s. “I’m really sorry, Bee.”

They had both forgotten.

_Both_  of them.

At that point, he couldn’t help but start laughing. Only with them would this be okay. Only in their situation would they both forget, because it was so easy to amidst their double lives of being high school students, and teenagers - and that was hard enough as it was - while having to then live as superheroes who had to save the world and constantly prove themselves to their hero predecessors. 

Resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder, he felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. Teddy’s hand lifted to touch atop his head and run through his hair. “So.. since I couldn’t get us any reservations.. how about we pick up some snacks and a movie, and we’ll just settle in at your place?”

Billy couldn’t help but grin. If anyone were to ask him, that was the perfect anniversary. He sat up again and leaned in, pressing his lips to Teddy’s. The kiss was soft, slow, loving. He was trying to convey everything he could in that moment. The way he felt the other relax and melt into the kiss itself made him sure he had at least partially succeeded. When he finally pulled back, licking his lips, he could still feel the butterflies fluttering just under his ribcage. Leaning forward for their foreheads to touch, he couldn’t help but grin. “I have the perfect boyfriend.”

This time it was Teddy’s turn to laugh, because of course he was too modest to realize and accept how serious Billy was on the matter. “Well your “perfect boyfriend” has one request.”

Billy blinked, expression suddenly curious. “Huh?”

“Can we please watch something other than  _The Sound of Music_?”


End file.
